


Unexpected Help

by Ranmaru666



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Banter, First Meeting, Foul Language, M/M, Radiant Garden, VanAiza, birthbysleep timeline, fight loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranmaru666/pseuds/Ranmaru666
Summary: The prompt is based on @MikazeAimi’s hc on Twitter.Vanitas fought Aqua at Radiant Garden, lost and instead of disappearing in the darkness he lost consciousness.Lea and Isa passed by after they failed to sneak in the castle again. Lea nearly tripped over Vanitas and decided to bring Vanitas in Isas house.Also thanks to @MikazeAimi’s proofreader!That’s my first FF I ever wrote in english, my grammar isn’t the best because english isn’t my mother tongue.





	Unexpected Help

„Ugh, my ear really hurt...“, Lea was rubbing his ear, while he was walking beside Isa. They had tried to sneak into the castle again, but they had only made it behind the first door. Then the guards had caught them. Isa has been dragged out by his sleeve, but Lea had been pulled out by his ear and the guard had been really strong and really harsh. 

„But anyway... it was a nice day, 'cause we met Ventus und became friends...“ Lea continued his sentence. Isa sighed, but remained silent. After all, he knows how desperately Lea wanted to befriend everyone and stay alive through their memories. Thanks to that, the two of them became friends really quickly. Sure, it was a few years ago, but Lea was still the same. Maybe he will always be like that... 

Isa was trapped in his thoughts for a while, so he didn’t notice that Lea came to an abrupt halt. He walked straight into his back und had trouble to regain his balance. 

„Lea!“, he grumbled, but Lea hurried over to a person lying on the ground. Now that Lea wasn’t in front of him anymore, Isa could see that it was a person clad in a strange leather outfit and with a helmet. The person laid on their back und seemed unconscious.

Lea hunched over the person and shook their shoulders. The head was lolling to the other side, but otherwise, there was no reaction. Isa sighed again, but crossed the little distance and kneeled beside Lea.

„Maybe we should take off that ugly helmet...“, he mumbled and reached for it to take it off slowly. It was made of a strange material, Isa noticed. But the main point was finally getting a look at the stranger. It was a boy... maybe a little bit older than Isa and Lea. He had black hair and he was really pale. Isa took his wrist to feel his pulse, but the clothes covered his whole body. They were really tight, but the two of them were still able to see him breath shallowly so Isa was sure he would be all right. 

Maybe he had got himself a heat stroke, with this kind of clothing.

„We should take him with us, while he is not awake...“, Lea said at that moment.  
„We cannot leave him here all alone...“ 

Well, Isa could, but obviously not Lea.

„And if he wakes up, you can befriend him like that Ventus from today.“, Isa huffed. 

At the sound of that name the boy before him shifted slightly, but neither Isa nor Lea noticed that because they were too busy figuring out where to bring the strange boy. 

In the end Isa had picked him up bridal style and carried him to his home, because it was closer than Lea’s and his parents were not at home, so they wouldn’t be asked questions.  
„Isa, you are so strong...“, Lea said in awe, while Isa was struggling to regain his breath, the strange boy was not really that lightweight. Or maybe it was the clothing, because he sure had a slim build. 

„Are you mocking me, Lea?“, Isa grumbled.  
Lea stuck out his tongue und grinned.  
„Just a little bit...“

Isa smirked lightly, after all, he enjoyed it to banter with Lea. 

„I think he sleeps now, his breathing is much more stable...“, Lea said, while looking at the boy.  
„And he doesn’t seem injured...“, Isa continued.  
„I will go out, maybe someone saw what happened. You watch over him!“ Lea suddenly orders.  
„Me? Watch over him? Why me?“  
„It’s your home after all, Isa…“  
„Sure... but…“

You wanted to bring him here..., he thinks but Lea was already out of the door.

Isa sighed for the umpteenth time this day and sat down on his chair. The boy sleeps quietly and Isa hoped that he was a nice, quiet person. But Lea was nice and quiet too when he sleeps. They had sleepovers more then once and he was surprised to find out that Lea was such a cute boy when he was sleeping, and so annoying when he wasn’t. Well, he was his best friend, but sometimes he really was a handful. 

Isa looked at the helmet that Lea had carried and frowned.  
„Your style is really awful...“ He says out loud, not expecting to be heard. So he jumped out of surprise at hearing a raspy voice right before him. 

„Look at you, Ugly...“, the boy sneered. And then sat up to take a look around. „Where am I?“, he demanded to know.  
„My home...“, Isa said slowly.  
„Figures... it’s really... awful...“

Isa bit down on his lips, but remained silent. For now. 

„So why am I here?“  
„You collapsed on the street, my friend found you und because he is a nice guy, he suggested to bring you here, so you do not have to lie in the dirt.“

„Ahh... yeah that ugly bitch… had knocked me out...“  
„Ugly... bitch?“ Isa asked, and the boy came near him, looked him right in the eye.  
„It was only luck on her side... I am stronger after all.“

„So, a woman was fighting with you and... knocked you out for a while.“ Isa smirked. „And I was thinking you had gotten yourself a heat stroke because of the clothes... “  
„Do I look that pathetic to you, idiot?“  
„The name’s Isa... and yours, Mr. I was knocked out by a girl?“  
„Fuck you!“  
„Ah, some manners you have…“

The boy reached out and grabbed Isa’s collar; he harshly pulled him near his face. But then his grip loosened and he let go of Isa to hold his own head instead. 

„Ouh…fuck...“

Isa sighed.  
„I think you got a concussion... you should lie down Mr...“  
„Vanitas... don't ever call me that Mr thing again, or I will punch you.“

Isa smirked and nodded, well maybe that boy was a prick but it was entertaining.  
„I will get you a glass of water; be right back.“

Vanitas grumbled, but he sank back into the fluffy pillows on, what he assumed, was Isa’s bed. He was lying in a bed that wasn’t his for the first time and it was a little bit strange to be honest. It smelled like Isa. That much he had figured out while he was near him. 

It was kind of cozy. The bed he usually lies in was anything but cozy, it was practical - exactly as his room. Isa’s room was practical too, but with more personal belongings. Many books, a few pictures on the wall. 

„Hmph...“, Vanitas grumbled again. There was a little bit of jealousy in him, and because he was hate and darkness, it was an already known feeling. But he didn’t like it after all. That little bit light in him, lost shards from Ventus, would soon be gone, if he only feels bad things. 

Isa spent a little more time in the kitchen to make some sandwiches because he was hungry. Vanitas shouldn’t eat something so he decided to brew some tea. It was a little bit later when he returned to his room, carrying the sandwiches and the tea for Vanitas on a tray. He found the other boy fast asleep and smiled lightly. 

It was good that he was sleeping because rest was necessary to heal. Even for a prick like him.  
Never had he thought that Vanitas would be this foul mouthed, since he looked once again like a nice, cute boy. A little bit similar to someone to be honest, but he couldn’t remember who he resembles. Isa placed the cup of tea on the nightstand and himself on the sofa, after all Vanitas was occupying his bed. With those dirty clothes... were they comfortable at all? 

„Maybe I should wake you up and strip you down...“ Isa said loud intentionally after a while and walked over to the bed.

„Do you want to eat only mash for the next weeks?“, Vanitas hissed, slowly blinking.  
„Wanna punch me again, Vanitas?“ Isa wanted to know and looked down at the boy who was fully awake now. 

Because of that, he grabbed the tea and shoved the cup into Vanitas’ hand. The tea has cooled down a bit, but it would help anyway.

„Drink slowly and if you feel like puking... please hold back, the bathroom is next door.“  
„Are you kidding me?“, Vanitas growled and looked down at the cup, he never drank such stupid shit like tea. He could smell it was brewed from strong herbs. That nearly made him unconscious again.

„No, they will help you, they’re good herbs, expensive herbs. So if you don't drink them out of free will, I will force them down your throat.“

Vanitas blinked, because Isa looked like he would really do that. And he wasn’t familiar with such a behaviour, because normally he was the one with the foul mouth. And Isa sure was on eye level with him.

„What the hell?...“, Vanitas shook his head. „You are… an interesting idiot...“  
„I just want to get my bed back before night comes.“  
„I see...“ There was nothing nice waiting for Vanitas after all. He knows that, of course, and Isa’s bed was awfully comfortable and if he was honest... his head really hurt. And his back and... everything and he was sick. #

„I will drink it...“  
„Good.“  
„But I will puke for sure...“ Vanitas looked really unhappy at the teacup.  
„You wouldn’t! It is only tea, in fact, it will help with your nausea.“  
„I... you know that I feel that sick?“  
„I assumed... if it is really a concussion.“

Vanitas nodded slightly and then sipped at the cup. The herbs really stung his nose but it was bearable. Isa watched him and then he stood up to look out of the window. It had been a few hours since Lea has left, where was he? 

„Bah...“ 

Isa turned around and walked back to the bedside, and since it was more comfortable, he sat down on the mattress. 

„You drank it all, I am proud of you.“, he teased and Vanitas... grumbled, and hid his face while looking down, his cheeks were probably burning up. Isa was indeed something else.  
„You know, I am darkness in person and you talk to me like a little kid.“  
„Darkness in person?“ Isa cocks his head to the side. For him, Vanitas was just a foul-mouthed boy. Darkness was... not that cute while sleeping, right?

„You look like a real angel when you sleep. And awake, you are a little prick so I talk to you like you talk to me, Vanitas.“  
„Angel?“ Vanitas turned pale, and then bright red. The few little shades of light really were burning right now. Isa was talking to the little bit of good that was left in him. An unknown warm feeling was spreading through his whole body. And he just wanted to hide under his helmet.  
Now as he thought about his helmet, he reached for it and Isa frowned. 

„Wanna put that ugly thing back on your head?“  
„It isn’t ugly... I like it.“  
„I like you better without it.“ 

Vanitas was at a loss for words and just put the helmet on Isa instead. So that he couldn’t see that he was blushing madly.  
„Oi! Hey!“ Isa tried to take off the helmet but it kinda got stuck with his hair, so it took a while to finally get it off. 

„You look better with it!“ Vanitas said, although it was not true. Vanitas kinda liked Isa’s looks. Now more than before, maybe because he was really nice to him, something he hasn’t experienced a lot before. 

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Isa stood up quickly, went downstairs and opened the door. As expected, it was Lea. 

„There you are, where have you been?“  
„Walking around, talking to people... is he awake?“

Isa nodded. 

„For a while now, and to be honest, you can go home... because he suffers from a concussion and needs rest.“  
„So you will nurse him back to health?“ 

Isa nodded again. It would be harsh to kick him out when he was feeling that unwell, and the sofa was not that bad to sleep on. 

„Ah, all right, then I will leave. Good night, Isa! I will be back tomorrow.“ He wrapped his arms around the taller boy, while Isa was petting his back.  
„Night Lea.“ They always hugged to say goodbye and Isa would lie if he said it was not nice. So he came back to Vanitas with a kind smile on his lips. Vanitas frowned. 

„Who was that, your girlfriend?“  
„Lea. My best friend, the one who I mentioned before.“  
„Ah, you thanked him for the possibility to met me.“  
„I told him, that you got knocked out by a woman and have been lying in my bed, crying and mourning.“  
„You haven’t!“, Vanitas shouted, once again red - but now out of anger.  
„I haven’t.“ Isa said calmly and grabbed a pillow, which was placed on the bed.  
„I told him I will let you stay at my place tonight, so you can rest. I will sleep on the sofa.“

Isa put the pillow on the sofa and reached for a blanket. Then he walked over to his cupboard.  
„I would suggest that you put on comfortable clothes for sleeping. I will lend you some of mine.“  
He searched through the shelves, until he found some old clothing, which were a little small on him, so maybe they would fit Vanitas. 

Vanitas was at a loss for words again, because some time before, Isa had mentioned that he wanted to have his bed back, before night. 

„Are you sure?“ Vanitas asked, and slowly tried to stand up. Isa came face to face with him, for the first time. Vanitas was really a little bit shorter, but he had some nice fierce eyes.  
„Yeah, come I show you the bathroom.“

**Author's Note:**

> It was fun to write. My OTP is Isa/Lea, so the hug was necessary - but I like the idea of Vanitas and Isa/Saix. ... I like to write banter and bickering.


End file.
